Test Brawl - Valkyrie vs. Extremis Helios
Nexus) C22, you first. C22) Nah, Nexus, you go first. Nexus) No, C22, I want you to go first. C22) I know your plan, so no. Nexus) ...Okay...Ability Activate! Jet Turbo! ( Valkyrie encases himself in red flames and shoots at the opponent ) ( Valkyrie quickly claps, releasing embers into the air ) Extremis Helios) *Rude* He can clap! ( Valkyrie glows red, causing the embers to attract and attach to his body ) C22) Linked Abilities Activate! Fire Emblazement! ( Extremis Helios covers his body with fire ) + Emblazened Charge! ( Extremis Helios charges into his opponent ) ( Extremis opens his mouth, causing flames to come out as a ball of fire ) ( The embers grow on Valkyrie’s body ) ( The ball of fire leaves Extremis’ mouth, remaining still ) ( Flames cover everything but Valkyrie’s head ) ( Extremis backs away from his fireball ) ( Fire covers Valkyrie’s head ) ( The icon of Buffness kicks dirt, before charging through the fireball ) ( Valkyrie bursts towards Extremis ) ( Flames quickly covers Extremis’ body ) ( Valkyrie’s speed slowly increases ) ( Extremis’ glassy, white eyes come out of the flames, as he runs towards Valkyrie, covered in flames ) ( Valkyrie and Extremis collide ) ( Red electricity sparks between them ) Nexus) *Side steps away from a bolt of red electricity* CAREFUL! ( Valkyrie and Extremis give as much effort to be better than each other, but they both seem equally matched, with flames leaving their bodies and circling around them ) ( A white flash erupts ) BOOM! ( An explosion occurs; Extremis and Valkyrie slide away from each other ) Nexus) Ability Activate! Dual Barnum! ( Valkyrie charges two fire blasts in his hands, then fires them at the opponent ) C22) *Sametime as Nexus* Ability Activate! Explotreme! ( Extremis Helios throws a ball of explosive flames ) ( Valkyrie’s heat conjures flames around Valkyrie’s hands ) ( Extremis’ hands burst into flames ) ( Valkyrie brings his hands out, charging a fireball in each of his hands ) ( Extremis moves his palms so they’re facing each other ) ( Flames combine together ) ( The fireballs in each of Valkyrie’s palms enlarge ) ( Extremis’ fireball also enlarges ) ( Valkyrie fires his left fireball towards Extremis ) Extremis) THAT FIREBALL?! THAT FIREBALL SUCKS, YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED! *Pushes his fireball towards Valkyrie’s* THAT’S A REAL FIREBALL...PURE BUFFNESS AND EXTREMENESS INCLUDED! BOOM! ( Both fireballs collide, with Extremis’ exploding ) ( Red, muscular looking smoke encases Extremis ) ( Valkyrie’s other fireball increases in size after a few minutes ) Valkyrie) YOU, EXTREMIS, SHOULD BE ASHAMED! *Fires his other fireball into the smoke* Moments later... BOOM! ( Flames shoot out of the smoke, disordering it ) ( Extremis is nowhere to be found disordered smoke ) ( Valkyrie’s shadow rises behind Valkyrie ) ( The shadow wraps its arms around Valkyrie ) ( Valkyrie tries to stop the shadow, but is unable to even touch the shadow ) C22) Ability Activate! Life Exchange! ( Extremis Turns to Haos, then drains a opponents health then gives it to himself or an ally ) ( The shadow turns into a Haos Extremis Helios ) ( Extremis drains energy from Valkyrie ) Nexus) Valkyrie, counter this! Ability Activate! Power Knockout! ( Valkyrie drains the opponent's power when they're touching ) ( Valkyrie gains a red aura from his heated body ) ( Energy isn’t lost or gained between Valkyrie and Extremis ) ( Extremis, however, glows white ) C22) >:D Extremis) BOOM, BO-''' '''Lady Heat) *Comes out of ball form in front of C22* EXTREMIS, WHAT DID YOUR MOM SAY ABOUT THAT MOVE?! Extremis) Yes, my lady. Lady Heat) And what did she say? ( In thoughts, Extremis draws pictures of his Mom, losing his white glow ) ( Valkyrie slips out of Extremis’ hold, losing his aura ) Lady Heat) EXTREMIS! Valkyrie) *Same time as Lady Heat* INTENSITY PU- *Hits Extremis’ head* -NCH! ( Extremis collapses onto the ground ) Lady Heat) *Angered* YOU MONSTER! *Releases a blast from each of her hands* Nexus) That’s cheating, but...Ability Activate! Pyro Reflector! ( Valkyrie creates a red screen surrounding his body ) ( Valkyrie glows red ) ( Lady Heat’s two blast combine into one ) ( Valkyrie’s glow surrounds his body turning into a red screen ) ( Extremis grabs Valkyrie’s leg and trips Valkyrie ) ( Valkyrie’s uncompleted screen shatters ) ( Lady Heat’s blast passes by ) ( Valkyrie and Extremis quickly get up ) Nexus) ADVA-''' '''( Valkyrie punches ) ( Extremis ducks, tripping Valkyrie with his tail, while wrapping his tail around Valkyrie’s leg ) ( With a red flash, Extremis returns to Pyrus ) Lady Heat) *Moving hands* EXTREMIS! EXTREMIS! EXTREMIS! ( Valkyrie takes swipes at Extremis’ tail with no avail ) Extremis) EXTREEEEEEEMEEEEEEEEE! *Slowly twirls around, sliding Valkyrie on the ground* Nexus) Ability Activ-''' '''( Extremis speeds up, lifting Valkyrie off the ground, twirling quickly ) Nexus) *Watching Lady Heat’s incoming blast* Uh...Valkyrie, do what you do best! *Runs away* Valkyrie) WAAAAAAH! ( Extremis continues to speed up ) Lady heat) LET’S GO EXTREMIS, LET’S GO! Valkyrie) WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! ( Extremis goes for a hammer throw, but Valkyrie grabs Extremis’ tail, pulling him in ) C22) Ragnarok Buster(Pyrus Darkus)! ( Extremis Helios traps his opponent in his wings then release an intense blast of pyrus energy from his chest core ) ( Pyrus changes to Darkus for Extremis ) ( Extremis crashes onto Valkyrie, rolling forward with Valkyrie trapped inside his wings ) ( Extremis charges an intense blast ) ( Valkyrie struggles around ) Lady Heat) YAY! YAY! YAY! Nexus) *Safe* Abil-''' '''BOOM! ( Valkyrie shoots away, turning to his ball from ) Survey Comment below your answers to each question. I really would like to know what you, the readers would like or dislike. 1. Should I make Extremis a trash talker? (Optional; C22's question) 2. What personality should be tested with Valkyrie? (Optional; Nexus' question) 3. Should I use details like what’s above? 4. What match should be done next? A. Raphoon Razeun vs. Flareburst Roxanoid B. Torrent Cyclonium vs. Magmius Leonial vs. Leorse C. Magmius Leonial vs. Leonidas (Leoni battle?) D. Name on in comments that you'd like to see. Test Brawl - Valkyrie vs. Extremis Helios Test Brawl - Valkyrie vs. Extremis Helios Test Brawl - Valkyrie vs. Extremis Helios Test Brawl - Valkyrie vs. Extremis Helios Test Brawl - Valkyrie vs. Extremis Helios Test Brawl - Valkyrie vs. Extremis Helios